


emotions? that's not epsilon's problem

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, mentioned anyway, the death is only implied btw so ur good, unedited discord fic my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: unedited discord drabble. epsilon never got around to telling wash how he really felt towards him, good thing rho is here.





	

it's been 3 weeks since they crashed hargrove's ship, 3 weeks since epsilon split himself, 3 weeks of trying to sort out ai and if they should even be implanted. 3 weeks of one ai refusing to talk to anyone but him.  
. . .  
"face it wash," carolina sighs, turning to look him in the eye. "the only way we're going to get any information out of it is for you to do it." the last 3 weeks haven't been good for anyone, but carolina–  
carolina looks like shit. red hair dull and greasy, her bright green eyes don't glow like they use too. sometimes it's hard to forget that epsilon was more than an ai to carolina too.  
"alright boss, I'll see what I can do"  
. . .  
well this isn't what wash expected. as soon as he entered the storage unit they were keeping the ai in for now, a pale, pink flash of light filled the room and then appeared the pink ai to follow. "oh wash!! I'm so excited to finally see you!!" the ai exclaimed, floating closer to stand in his palm. "im rho!"  
"uh..hi rho," he nervously shifts his weight.  
"it's nice to finally meet you too."  
"are you here to ask me questions like the others?" rho scuffs their foot like an embaressed kid, hands behind their back and head down in shame.  
"only if you'll let me" he doesn't know why but something about rho just radiates warmth, and comfort.  
rho beams at wash, kneeling down in his palm and motioning for him to do the same.   
. . .  
an hour later wash can officially say that he has the worst luck ever. of all time.  
. . .  
"dude are you okay?" hearing a voice so close brings him out of his thoughts. glancing up he's met with a tucker's worried face. "I mean.. you've just been out of it since you talked to rho today."  
"I'll tell you later tucker, okay?"   
"... okay. we are taking about this though" of course they are, how the hell is he supposed to explain to his lover that an ai is physically built from epsilons love. epsilons love of him. wants to be with him, like a person.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the awful formating I posted from mobile bc I love to suffer. depends how I feel but this might become a bigger thing idk we'll find out in the next 15 million years.  
> also I'm @washsicle on tumblr do come say hi!


End file.
